1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a portable work and storage container comprising a wall panel affixing arrangement which is capable of securely affix wall structures to respective container frames for enhancing the overall structural strength and stability of the container.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1A to FIG. 1B of the drawings, a conventional container usually comprises a container frame 10P, a plurality of enclosing panels 20P, and a panel fastening arrangement 30P. The container frame 10P usually comprises a plurality of supporting members 11P spacedly erected and supported to form a substantially rectangular enclosing skeleton of the container frame 10P. The enclosing panels 20P are affixed, through the panel fastening arrangement 30P, to the supporting members 11P so as to define a container cavity within the enclosing panels 20P, wherein the container cavity is adapted to support a wide range of activities such as being a temporary office, a storage room, and the likes. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B of the drawings, each of the supporting members 11P is connected with one or more adjacent supporting members 11P to form the substantially rectangular structure for fastening the enclosing panels 20P.
Conventionally, each of the supporting members 11P has two member panels 111P integrally and perpendicularly extended from each other to define an L-shaped cross section of the corresponding supporting member 11P forming an engaging cavity 112P as the space between the two member panels 111P, wherein the corresponding enclosing panel 20P is arranged to fasten with the supporting member 11P at the engaging cavity 112P.
The panel fastening arrangement 30P contains a plurality of elongated engaging grooves 31P formed along side edges of the enclosing panels 20P, and comprises a plurality of L-shaped connecting members 32P affixed in the engaging cavities 112P of the supporting members 11P respectively, wherein each of the connecting members 32P has an engaging portion 321P adapted to insert into the elongated engaging groove 31P formed on the corresponding enclosing panel 20P so as to detachably connect the enclosing panel 20P with the corresponding supporting member(s) 11P. As shown in FIG. 1B of the drawings, each of the L-shaped connecting members 32P is affixed to the corresponding member panel 111P of the corresponding supporting member 11P through a conventional connector 33P, such as a screw.
Moreover, for each two enclosing panels 20P which are directly connected with each other for say, forming the sidewall or ceiling of the container, each of those enclosing panels 20P has an L-shaped inner side edge arranged to be biased against the inner side edge of the adjacent enclosing panel 20P for connecting the two enclosing panel 20P in a side-by-side manner.
Notwithstanding its usefulness, there are several disadvantages for the above-mentioned conventional container. First, the engagement between the enclosing panels 20P and the supporting members 11P are usually not strong and secure enough so that the enclosing panels 20P may have unwanted displacement with respective to the corresponding supporting member(s) 11P. This unwanted displacement usually takes the form of severe vibration, up-and-down movement and/or forward and backward movement with respective to the supporting member(s) 11P. When the magnitude of the displacement is too great, the enclosing panels 20P concerned is subject to a great magnitude of stress and susceptible to be broken.
Second, since there is substantial unwanted movement on the part of the enclosing panels 20P, the biasing force exerted to keep the two enclosing panels 20P together for the purpose of forming a gapless sidewall or ceiling of the container may not be adequate. As such, users of the conventional container may have to insert some sorts of “junk materials” (such as metallic, wooden or paper residuals) at two sides of the enclosing panels 20P to fill any gap between the supporting member 11P and the corresponding enclosing panel 20P (especially the gaps formed in the elongated engaging groove 31P).